A pulp product is made from cellulose fibers such as bamboo slurry or sugar cane slurry. Such plants have a short growth period, so planned planting can be accomplished, and an environmental impact is greatly reduced. The pulp product has excellent mouldability, so unlike paper products which have many restrictions on package designs, the pulp products can be produced in various shapes, and it is not necessary to adhere plastic onto the pulp products. A manufacturing process of the pulp product has a low carbon dioxide release rate, and the material can be recycled and reused completely, which meets the global environmental-friendly trend. Therefore, the pulp products are valued and adopted by industries and the public.
In recent years, the cellulose pulp products are extensively used, such as tableware, containers, packages, and especially degradable products. In manufacturing the cellulose pulp products, a mold is immersed in a pulp container. Pulp consisting of cellulose fibers is in a slurry form, so the pulp is easily drawn toward a mold having a plurality of suction holes and a metal screen on a surface of the mold, and then the pulp covers an outer surface of the metal screen, which is so called a mold-taking-pulp process.
After the mold has a sufficient amount of the pulp, the mold is removed from the pulp container and a mold combination dewatering process is performed to reduce moisture. When the moisture is reduced, a pressing and heat-drying process is performed. After the pulp in the mold is dried, a pulp product can be taken out (released from the mold). During the mold pressing or heat-drying process, the pressing force is in one direction only, i.e. a downward direction. Since the force cannot be applied to the lateral sides of the pulp, the following problems occur: 1. A base plate and side plates of the pulp product are of uneven density and thickness. 2. In a mold release process, it requires a draft angle to release the pulp product smoothly from the mold, so the pulp product cannot form a right angle at bends of the pulp product.
Accordingly, the inventor made various studies to improve the above-mentioned problems in the conventional manufacturing process, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.